


The time we met~ || Armin x Fem!Reader

by Daichis_handcuffs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT Week, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Manga & Anime, Older Armin Arlert, Smut, Top Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daichis_handcuffs/pseuds/Daichis_handcuffs
Summary: Includes Adult themes such as Sexual Content (Later on in the story) Armin will be 25 and you will be 24. You and Armin will also be the same height just so it wont be awkward if your taller or shorter than him. Your bestfriend Will be Mikasa who knows eren and eren knows armin. Armin is a model and hes rich, while you are just a small author that writes a bunch of famous books but you have a nickname so no one knows who you really are. One day while your walking on the streets you bump into someone, you look up and it is indeed the famous model known as Armin. Where will the encounter lead to? Will your identity as the secret author be revealed? Read to find out.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The time we met~ || Armin x Fem!Reader

You were at your apartment working on a new book to publish on a guy that slowly falls in love with a girl he meets on the street. 

As you were typing the last couple of pages as your best friend, mikasa was sitting on your bed scrolling through her phone.

"Ughhh, How is he so prettyy!" Mikasa groaned. You looked at her and laughed "Who?" you asked. "The famous model Armin Arlet, hes just so pretty it's not fairrr" she said. 

You laughed and paused on Typing the story, you walked over to her and smacked her head "Owww! What was that for!?" She said fake pouting "Your beyond gorgeous mikasa" you said, putting your hands on your hips like a mom. 

"Yea, yea. But hes a model and I'm not so that tells you something" She said. 

"Well, try to become a model. You have the looks and the body so you will be able to be one" you said smiling. "If I become a model do you think I can meet armin!?!" She said happily. 

You snickerd and said "You sound like your madly in love with him" she rolled her eyes playfully "I'm just a big fan. Hes not my type and you know that y/n" She said laughing, Whilst getting off your bed "Shouldnt you be working on your book?" she raised her eyebrow at you "Yea, but I had to teach you a lesson that you are pretty" you said, smiling innocently. 

Mikasa was one of the only people that knows about your famous books. "Well you better get working because Armin happens to like your books" She said smirking.

Armins POV/3rd person POV

I heard that my favorite author had a new book coming out soon so me being the person I am had to get a preview of it. 

"No way" armin said excitedly. "This is going to be soo interesting!" He said as he scanned over the book title which was 'The time we met' "A guy who falls in love with a girl, whom he meets on the street.." He mumbled the name under his breath 

"I wish I could fall in love like that.. Any girl I try to get with just wants me for my looks and money.." Armin muttered. *If I could fall in love like that and the girl wants me for something other than my looks and money than I would cherish her to the very end..*

Your POV/3rd Person  
Your eyes widened as mikasa snickered "No way.. No, No he doesnt like my books... Does he?" you said. Mikasa nodded and said "He does indeed" you smacked your face making mikasa look at you weirdly 

"Now I have to finish this quickly" you muttered going back to your desk "You can take your time y/n, I heard he wasnt a pushy guy" Mikasa said sitting back down on your bed. 

"I know it's just, I want it out early enough just so he can get it as soon as it comes out" you said. Mikasa hummed in response as you continued to type. A couple hours later of you typing, mikasa talking, and your fingers cramping up you where finally done with the rest of the pages. 

"And done" You said, taking your fingers off the keyboard whilst stretching. "That was quick" Mikasa said giggling a little.

"Now we can go out somewhere!" She said, getting of your bed excitedly. "But its night time Mika, Maybe tomorrow?" You said flopping on your bed. She groaned "Fineeee. I'm staying the night so you dont forget though." She said smiling widely. You laughed and nodded.

The next day  
Mikasa woke you up by jumping on you "Wake uppp" Mikasa said shaking you around. You groaned and threw her off the bed "No." you said. She laughed and got up off the ground. 

"I said-" she grabbed your arm "GET UPPP!!" She yelled pulling you off the bed, making you hit the ground. You groaned and got up, hitting mikasa on her head "I deserved that" she said rubbing her head. You snickered and said "Well, what are you waiting for? Get changed" you said laughing, while going into the bathroom. 

She laughed and picked out an outfit she always leaves at your apartment. You came out the bathroom with your favorite outfit on. "D!mn y/n, looking fineee" Mikasa said while looking you up and down playfully. You did a twirl and said "Well thank you" She grabbed your hand and dragged you out your apartment. You and mikasa didnt know where you both were walking to, yall just walked until you found somehwere you liked. 

"I wonder If Armin heard your new book is coming out tomorrow" Mikasa said happily.

You laughed a bit and said "Okay seriously you sound like your in love with him" she huffed "No no, I don't like him like that y/n, You know my preferences" She said, rolling her eyes playfully. "Yeah, Yeah" you said. "What do you think about hi-" you where cut off by someone bumping into your shoulder. 

Armins POV

I wasnt looking where I was going on the street so I bumped into someone. "Omg, I'm so sorr-" I began to say as I looked at the person but my sentence was cut short when my breath hitched in my throat.. "Sorry.." I mumbled out as I admired her while her, friend I guess was squealing. "Oh, no it's alright" she said smiling. 

My heart just did a flip, her voice was so calming and her smile was so pretty. "U-Uhm, I better get going, b-bye" I said shyly while walking away quickly *Dámn it armin why didnt you ask for her number or something* I thought, scolding myself for being to shy and actually stuttering.

Meanwhile with you.

*He was so hottt* you thought, keeping your cool while mikasa was just explaining why she was squealing.

"That was Armin, the famous model and the person who loves your books y/n!!!!" Mikasa said, jumping up and down excitedly. Your eyes widened "Really?! I-I didnt realise it because I wasnt really looking at him, I feel so stupiddd" you said, groaning. 

Mikasa laughed and said "You should've seen the way he was looking at you" she said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

You rolled your eyes playfully "Yea, No. I doubt someone like him would like someone like me" you said, laughing slightly "Come on y/n! Dont put yourself down like that" Mikasa said, patting your back "Ok, Ok. Just know he doesnt like me like that. Especially since he just met me on the streets" You said, removing her hand from your back. "Its kind of like your book is becoming a reality" Mikasa mumbled. 

"What was that" you said. "Oh nothing" She said, smiling innocently. You and mikasa continued to walk until y'all reached a cafe. "Oo, Coffee" Mikasa said, running inside the cafe. 

You laughed at her sudden burst of energy and went in as well. You orderd your favorite coffee and sat down beside mikasa "So, how do you think your new book will do? I mean you are famous but people dont exactly know you" Mikasa said, sipping on her coffee "HOT!" She screamed as the hot coffee hit her tounge. You busted out laughing as everyone looked at you and mikasa weirdly. 

She was fanning her tounge while you explained what you think might happen. As you where talking your eyes caught a familiar blonde walking into the cafe. *No way* you thought, poking at mikasa to look. She looked back and squealed again. Armin was in the same Cafe, what a coincidence.

Once Armin ordered he looked around and saw you there. luckily you looked away from him before he caught your gaze.

Once he grabbed his coffee he walked over to your table where you and mikasa was sitting "Hey, your the girl I ran into earlier right?" Armin said, trying to be calm "Yeah" you said smiling slightly. "Well um.. May I ask you your name?" he said, fiddling with his fingers while sipping his coffee

"Yea, I'm y/n l/n" you said, taking a sip of your coffee whilst giving mikasa a glare because she was laughing. *It doesn't seem like she recognizes me.. Maybe I do have a chance* armin thought. "Oh, you have a lovely name, I'm armin by the way" he said smiling. "Armin? Like the model Armin?" You said, acting clueless knowing well that you know exactly who he is 

"Yea" he said sadly, expecting you to fangirl over him and treat him like he's not a normal human that's just wanting some coffee "Nice" you said smiling a bit. 

*Or not..* Armin thought. It was silent before mikasa said something "Well, I have to go to the restroom so why dont you both talk for a bit?" Mikasa said while getting up and putting Armin in her seat. 

You looked at her and she gave you a wink. You mentally cursed her and looked back over at Armin. "This is.. awkward" you said, laughing awkwardly "Yea.. I'm not very good with talking to people" Armin said laughing 

"Well we have something in common then" you said making him smile. "I meant to tell you on the street earlier but I didnt have the guts to do it but your very pretty" He said making your heart flip. 

"Thank you, your not bad looking yourself" you said while trying not to freak out. Mikasa was watching from the bathroom entrance as she was taking pictures of you both to send to eren. 

"Soo... What do you like to do..?" Armin asked, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. "Well, I like to, be lazy I guess but I also like to read, what about you" You said, sipping your coffee 

"I like to read as well, my favorite author is n/n (Your nickname) because I heard that she has a book coming out in a few hours and I cant wait to read it" Armin said, smiling widely. 

*He really does like my books* you thought happily "No way, I like her as well" you said acting clueless whilst flattering yourself "I also got a preview of it because I cant wait to read it." Armin said, chuckling a bit. You nodded, laughing a bit as well.

"Well who knows, maybe it's already happend to you" you said referring to the scene that went down a couple minutes earlier when he bumped into you. He smiled as a pink dusted his cheeks "Maybe." He said lowly 

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Mikasa said, finally coming back "Not really" you said, lieing completely. "Mhmm, Sureee" Mikasa said smirking. Armin just sat there, awkwardly."Well I should get going, I have a photo shoot later. Maybe I could get your number and we can talk more later?" Armin said getting up 

"We should get going to, also yes heres my number" You said also getting up, giving him your number. "Thank you! I'll text you later y/n, Byee" He said, smiling widely whilst rushing out of the cafe. "He totally likes you" Mikasa said squealing. You gently slapped her arm playfully "I doubt it... Anyways we should get going" You said pulling her out of the cafe and walking back to your apartment.

As you and Mikasa were walking down the street back to your apartment you felt your phone vibrate, you pulled it out and it's from a private number

"Hey y/n! This is Armin" it read. You smiled "Hey arminn, I didnt actually expect you to text me" You sent back. "Oo, who are you texting that's got you all smiley?" Mikasa said teasingly 

"Armin dummy." you said laughing. "I mean- Get it I guess" she said laughing. You scoffed playfully as you both arrived at the apartment complex. 

"I actually have to get back to my apartment so if you dont mind I'll get my stuff and get going" Mikasa said running into your room to get her things. You laughed as she tripped over a shoe. 

"Ow, Dont laugh at me!" She screeched. "Nah, I dont think I can do that" you said as she walked past you back out the door "I'll see you later meanie" she said, fake pouting. 

"Byeee Mika, you know you love me" you said, happily "Yeah, Yeah, bye" she said walking away. You closed your door and walked to your room and got on your computer. "Let's check social media, shall we.." you mumbled going onto your insta that you have for your book updates and announcements. 

You posted an announcement with your book cover that said "This book will be coming out tomorrow! Get it while you can:)" when you posted it you got up and went to the kitchen. 

Your phone vibrated again and when you looked you saw it was Armin "Y/n!! Our favorite author just said her book will be out Tomorrow!" you laughed and said "Omg! No wayy" you sat down your phone and made you some dinner since it was already 4 in the afternoon and you where hungry. 

You looked back at your phone and saw Armin texted you again "I know this is kinda sudden but do you think I could come over..?" "Sure why not, dont do anything weird though" you fixed your food and sent him your address. For some reason you had a feeling something might happen..

A couple minutes later you heard a knock on your apartment door and a text was sent to your phone "I'm here" it read from Armin. You walked to the door and opened it, revealing Armin on the other side "Come on in" you said smiling. 

"Thank you for having me" he said happily. "Soooo, what do you want to do?" you said, closing the door and walking over to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. 

"Can we read? I know it might sound a little boring but I still wanna read. I even brought my favorite book over by n/n (Your nickname)" your eyes slightly widened but they went back to normal when you turned back towards him "Sure" you said walking to your room, him following after. 

"My shelf of books are right here" you said, showing him the shelf. He scanned them, then his eyes caught something on your desk. He looked closer and noticed something *No way..* he thought, shocked "What's this?" he said pointing at your computer that was opened on your insta account and had your new book was beside it.

*Sh!t....* you thought, knowing you screwed up. You went to grab it but he quickly grabbed it before you. "Soo..? Are you going to tell me?" he asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. 

"I guess I kinda have to now" you said, laughing nervously. You grabbed the book out his hand and began to explain. 

"So I'm your favorite author n/n-" you started off making Armin squel in excitement "But that means, you know I kinda fanboy over your books-" he said, embarrassed.

You laughed "Anyways, I've been writing for years and I never planned to get famous but I've planned to keep my identity a secret until I hit global for my books. So when I did get sorta famous I got really excited realizing multiple celebrities enjoy my books, so I'm continuing on typing them and I was also planning on doing a face reveal soon, being that I'm almost global." you said.

"No way" He said, squealing "I totally love your books, not like you dont already know that, but still" he said as a pink dusted his cheeks *A celeb acting like a fangirl is pretty funny* you thought.

"Anyways, I never thought you would've been n/n" Armin said happily "Well, suprise" you said, laughing. "Why did I come over here again..?" Armin asked himself. You shrugged walking back out to the kitchen.

He followed, still thinking what he was over to do. "Oh yea, I remeber now! Uh, y/n?" he said. You looked at him "Yea?" You said back. "Well, I know we just met but would you like to go on a date with me? Or can I take you on a date.." He said as a pink dusted his cheeks. 

"Of coursee!" You said happily as you gave him a hug. He hugged back with a wide smile "When is it?!" You asked, excitedly "We can go now?" he said. "Ok, let me get changed" you said, rushing into your room and putting on an outfit of your liking.

Once you came out Armin looked you up and down and smiled "You look stunning, like always" He said, sticking out his hand for you to grab. You placed your hand in his as he walked you out the apartment and to his car. He opened the door for you and you got in. He got in as well and began to drive. 

It turns out he took you to a picnic on a hill. "Awee, this is so cute" you said, as your eyes sparkled "It's not much but-" he said but you cut him off "No, No this is plenty Armin! I'm not picky at all" you said, smiling softly. He smiled and rubbed his neck "Well let's sit down" you said, taking his hand and bringing him over. You both sat down and took out the food and drinks. As you both were eating you trued to make small talk about your books and armins modeling career. 

"So how does your book end? Wait actually dont tell me.. I dont wanna know yet" He said, laughing at himself. You let out a quiet laugh and said "Well, it ends happily that's for sure" 

"Yes" he said, cheering to himself quietly. 

The sun began to set and the golden sunshine was making your skin glow along with armins skin "You know y/n.. Your very pretty" admin said, admiring you. Your heart fluttered at his words "Thank you Armin. And you are handsome" you said, smiling. "Why thank you" He said, slightly smiling

"You know.. If I fall in love with someone.. I would want it to be the way that we met. I just feel like it would be better.." He said looking at the sunset "Yea, same.." you said, realizing that you have caught feelings for the Armin Arlet in one day. 

It became quiet as you both stared at the sunset, sometimes armin would look at you and fall even harder and sometimes you would do the same, the sunset soon ended though, you both got up and began cleaning the spot "This was so sweet of you, thanks armin" you said, giving Armin another hug. He hugged back, smiling because you actually enjoyed it "Anytime y/n" He said happily. He walked you back to the car and opend the door for you and he began to drive back to your apartment. 

Once he arrived he opened the door for you again "Again, thanks for the date. I really enjoyed it" you said kissing his cheek. His face flushed pink "See ya later Armin!" You said, waving bye to him as you walked back to your door. 

"Yea, Bye y/n" He said happily, since he just got a kiss on the cheek from you. *She is going to be the death of me* Armin thought, as he put is hand over his rapidly beating heart. Once you got into your room you flopped on your bed and screamed into your pillow "He is so sweet, I think I might die" you mumbled into your pillow. Later on that night, you and Armin both went to sleep with each other on your minds.

A couple days later~  
You where on your way to one of armins modeling shows, mikasa was coming with you to introduce you to eren as well. "So how did yalls date go a couple days ago?" Mikasa asked excitedly "It went.. Amazing actually" you said smiling. 

Since then you and Armin have been texting and video chatting non stop. He couldnt really see you face to face because of the modeling agency bashing him with stuff but you didnt mind, as long as you saw his face you were all right. 

He is also a lot more open with his feelings now so its obvious that he has something, like feelings, for you.

"Just amazing?" She asked.

"Stop being nosey dummy" You said, laughing. She fake pouted and laughed "Well, you get to see eren today finally" she said. You nodded and thought about how you could've met Armin early since eren is friends with him. 

"Do you know why Armin hasn't really had any partners in the past..?" you said curiously. 

"I honestly have no clue.. Eren always says that any girl that trys to talk to him only wants him for his looks and money. But if you ask me, your probably the closest he has had to a partner." she said smirking. "Wha- How do you know?!" You said, surprised.

"Armin talks about you a lot to eren and eren tells me" She said wiggling her eyebrows. You groaned, but on the inside you where filled with joy.

Once yall arrived at the place, mikasa said "Now dont flirt with him" referring to Armin, since he looks way diffrent when he models. 

"I'm not going to f-..." you where cut off by seeing the lights shining on Armin, a photographer taking pics of him "Fucking hell.." You said, as you scanned his figure. *Has he always been this hot..* you thought to yourself. 

Mikasa laughed at your reaction, you looked over at her smiling slightly "You didnt tell me he was this hot..." you whispered harshly. 

"Didn't know you wanted to know" She said shrugging. "Hey Mikasa" A voice said, walking up to her "Hey eren" Mikasa said, waving at him. You looked over at him and noticed he looked like an old man "Oh yea, Eren this is y/n, Y/n this is eren" Mikasa said, introducing you both to each other

"Hi y/n! I've heard a lot about you from Armin" Eren said, smirking. You snickerd and said "I've heard a lot about you from mikasa" he laughed and looked at mikasa, who was holding in laughter and also had a slight blush. 

"Hey I do not!" A voice from behind you said. You looked back and saw Armin "Finallyy" you said, hugging him. He hugged back and a wide smile grew on his face. "Couple Goals" Mikasa whispered to eren, loud enough for you and Armin to hear. You got off of him and said "Like yall arent the same" armin agreed and mikasa glared at you making you smirk

"Plus we only met a couple of days ago" You said. 

"Anyways, Y/n, I was hoping that maybe you would like to stay here and take some photos with me?" Armin said excitedly "But, I'm not model material so-" Armin cut you off 

"Yes you are y/n, you're so pretty and your figure is amazing- not like I was staring or anything... But still" Armin said, as his face turned red and he began to grow embarrassed.

You laughed and butterflies filed your stomach "Ok fine, Why not" you said. Armin celebrated as mikasa and eren watched, holding in there laughter, and their comments on how yall actually do look like a couple.

You and Armin realised they were starting to laugh so you both looked over at them *Now they look like a couple* you and Armin thought at the same time, also beginning to laugh. 

"Why are you all laughing? Oi, brat. Get back over to the shoot." A voice said, coming up behind you and Armin "Y-Yes sir!" Eren said, quickly running away. You looked behind you and saw a short, middle aged looking man. "Who is this Armin?" He said smirking. 

"Oh, Uh.. Levi this is y/n, y/n this is Levi" Armin said rubbing his neck nervously. "Well, I'm the boss of this modeling agency, it's nice to meet one of my clients girlfriends once in a while" Levi said, smirking. "Wha- No, No, shes not my girlfriend!" Armin said, becoming nervous, awkward, and embarrassed. 

"Yet at least.." He muttered to himself, but levi heard it. "Are you sure about that Arlet?" Levi said, teasing him. Armin nodded vigorously and you laughed. Mikasa began to laugh as well, making Armin turn very embarrassed.

"Anyways, Arlet your needed back at the shoot" Levi said, turning, about to walk away before Armin said something "Um sir..?" levi turned back around "What?" He said.

"Well.. I was wondering if Y/n could stay and take pictures with me.. Just for both of us to keep the pictures, You dont have to put them on anything" Armin said fiddling with his fingers. Levi thought for a moment

"Okay. Just this once, since I see she seems important to you. After that, I will decide if she can do more." Levi said. You and Armin quietly celebrated and levi had a small smile on his face. *That's the first time I've seen him so happy about a girl in a while* Levi thought, walking away. 

"Ok, so since you can now take pictures with me I'll take you to the professionals for your outfit and any other things you may want" Armin said happily. "Uh, where am I gonna go?" Mikasa asked 

"Hangout with eren" you said, smirking as Armin dragged you away. Once Armin went to a professional he got her attention "Ok, this is y/n, y/n this is the professional that picks out my outfits." Armin said introducing you both to each other 

"Hi!" She said, happily. You gave her a smile "Hi" 

"Will you pick out and outfit for y/n that will make her stunning and pop out. Not like she isn't already stunning but still, can you please do it?" Armin asked the girl. 

"Of course. Come with me y/n" The girl said. You followed her to a backroom where many outfits were. As she was going through the clothes she said "So, you and Armin are dating?" Your eyes widened "No, No, we are just really good friends as of right now" you said, embarrassed. 

She laughed and said "Yall would be cute though".She picked out an outfit that she thinks will make you more stunning and walked out back to Armin with you. Once Armin looked at you and your outfit his face had a light pink going over it.

He put his hand over his mouth as he scanned your figure *Shes so pretty* Armin thought, absolutely taken aback by how pretty you are. "So, How do I look?" You said, doing a little twirl infront of him "Amazing, Beautiful, Do I need to go on?" He said, making your heart flutter

"Why thank you armin" you said, smiling widely "Thank you, for helping" Armin said to the girl. "No problem" she said, smiling. Armin dragged you over to a photographer and got everything set up. Y'all did some poses and gestures, and soon all the pictures where taken. 

"Oo, I wanna see them" Mikasa said, coming up behind you and Armin. You moved over some so she could see them too.

"Wow, You are like a pro y/n" Mikasa said, and armin agreed. "Nah" you said, trying not to make your ego bigger. "You are like a pro" the photographer said. "But-" you said but was cut off by the photographer. 

"Everything I told you to do you got it spot on, and that isn't like a non-model like yourself" the photographer said, smiling. You smiled and armin agreed as yall continued to look at the pictures. "In some of them you two looked like a couple" Mikasa said. You and Armin looked at each other then back at her "Eh" you both says at the same time making mikasa laugh. 

Time skip, to after you, armin, mikasa and eren left the modeling place~

"We will see y'all later, we are going to an amusement park with erens friends, Bye y/n and armin" Mikasa said as eren started to walk the other way "Bye Mikasa and eren!" You and Armin said at the same time. Once they were gone Armin said "Y/n, yould you like to go on another date with me..?" he sounded shy and genuine, which was really cute 

"I would love to Armin" you said, smiling widely. He let out a sigh of relief "Well, I might have set up a reservation at a restaurant already" he said, chuckling nervously.

"Really! Omggg, I have to get home quickly then to get changed" you said, obviously panicking. "I got you y/n, just wait. Also would you like to come over to my house?" Armin said "Uhmm, if I can get dressed fast the yess" you said

"Then come on" He said, taking out his car keys and it turns out his car was actually right in front of y'all. He opened the passenger side door for you. "Let's go then" he said, waving his hand to the inside of the car. You zoned back to reality and got in the car. 

He got in on the other side and turned on the car and started to drive to his house.

Once he arrived at his house your eyes widened again, you looked at his 2 story, mansion looking house. He got out and went to open your door for you again. 

You got out and waited for him to lead the way. "I also might have asked mikasa your dress size..." Armin said nervously "Really? I knew she was up to something when she went snooping in my closet" you said laughing

"And I may or may not have bought a dress for you, with the help of Mikasa of course.." He said, with a small smile. "You didnt have to Armin" you said, smiling slightly "But I wanted to soo.." He said as you and him entered the house. He brought you up to his room where your dress and his suit was laying on his bed. Your eyes widened yet again 

You looked at Armin and saw he was smirking "Go ahead" he said. 

You had a red, knee length, Tight but baggy dress that had a slit from the mid thigh down on the side of the dress. (If you dont like it, imagine it as something else)

You walked over to the dress and picked it up, scanning your eyes up and down it. "Its so pretty, Mikasa sure does know what I like" you said, smiling. Armin walked over to you and grabbed his suit "Well, I'll get dressed in here and you can change in my bathroom" Armin said, pointing to the direction of his bathroom 

"Ok, I'll be right back" you said smirking. You walked to his bathroom and began to get dressed. Once you put the dress on and fixed up your hair and any other things you needed to do you trailed your eyes and hands up and down your body looking af how the dress showed off the good curves and your features. 

It made your body look immaculant (If you dont like your body then, you are absolutely stunning no matter what your body or face looks like. If people dont like you then there are people that will like you.) Anyways, you walked out the bathroom and back to armins room. 

You knocked on the door and Armin said "Come in" you walked in and saw that Armin still had his shirt unbutton half way and his over coat was hanging of his arm. 

*Hot* was all you could think about. 

"Like what you see?" He said, teasingly "Maybe" you said as you looked him up and down. Armin took a minute to take in your figure. His face turned red *H-Hot* he thought, completely not meaning to stutter in his own thoughts. 

"Like what you see?" you said, smirking. He gulped and nodded. You laughed and walked up to him. "You know, you might actually be someone I want to keep by my side forever" you said, smiling softly. He finished getting dressed and looked at you 

"I honestly feel the same about you y/n~" he said, grabbing your hand and kissing it. You smiled at his kindness as he walked you out the house and back to the car. He opened the door for you and then began to drive.

Once he arrived at the restaurant and opened the door for you again, as you where about to get out though, he stuck out his hand for you to grab, you smiled and happily took it. You got out and he closed the door for you. For some reason, today, armin had a diffrent vibe about him. 

His vibe didnt feel like the "normal" Shy, Happy, Embarrased armin. It actually felt more... Confident? Sexy..? Honestly it was the mix of the two, but you didnt mind. 

You liked both sides of him, no matter what. "Hello, How may I help you two today?" The person at the front said "Reservation for two. Under the name Arlet" Armin said, still holding your hand "Okay Arlet, right this way" they said, leading you both to the spot. Once yall got there you saw it was secluded and no one was sitting around the area of the table.

You sat down and Armin sat on the other side, in front of you. After a while, You and Armin ordered the food. 

"This is a Nice place armin" you said smiling, also looking around the restaurant. "The best only for you" He said leaning back a little in his chair. You felt butterflies fill your stomach but you just gave him a loving smile. 

The waiter soon came out with the food and yall began to eat. Some small talk was made and some laughter and after yall where done eating the waiter cleaned up the table, you where getting up and about to start walking before Armin gently grabbed your hand, you turned towards him 

"Hm?" you said, confused. "I dont know how else to say this so... Would you like for me to be your boyfriend..? Your amazing and I dont think I can hide how I feel any longer.." Armin said. 

(Yes, I know its only been a couple of days since you both met and yall are already getting together so soon)

You felt your heart beat get faster and words couldnt come out your mouth. Armin looked at you nervously, noticing your not saying anything. You nodded a yes since your voice was betraying you. He smiled widely and brought you into a hug. You hugged back and the smell of his cologne filled your nose. *Gawd dayum, can he get any hotter..* you thought. He let go and walked you back to the car. 

"Do you want to get dropped off at your apartment.. Or do you want to stay over at my house..?" He asked nervously. 

You thought for a moment before saying "You can drop me off at my apartment for me to get some clothes then I'll stay over for the night, only if you want me to though" you said, smiling softly. "Of course" He said, taking off to your apartment. After you got dropped off and you were getting your clothes Armin was thinking hard about what to do next. 

*She probably thinks I'm some innocent boy... I mean it's not bad but, I dont like the idea of me being all shy and stuff.. I just wanted to make a good impression so she doesnt judge the actual me..* Armin thought, looking over at you who was walking out the apartment complex. 

You got back in the car with your stuff and he drove off to his house. Once yall where in the house Armin said you could sleep in the guest bedroom or somehwere else of your choosing. 

"Can I maybe.. Sleep with you..?" You said quietly. He blushed slightly "You can if you feel comfortable." He said, trying to not make his mind run wild. "Ok" you said happily. 

You and Armin walked into his room, which was very spacious, and you sat on the bed "So softt" you said, laying back on it. He laughed and said "I'm going to take a shower, so I guess do whatever" He walked to the bathroom and closed the door. 

You grabbed your laptop and scrolled through your book pages on social media. There were many compliments and tweets about how good your new book was. Many where asking what you looked like and they where saying that maybe you looked Beautiful and Some said you might be an old man who's a pervert. You laugh at those comments and kept scrolling

You heard the water turn off so you closed your laptop and got on your phone until Armin came out. You heard the door open, when you looked up armin was there, his body covered in water and a towel was wrapped around his waist, showing off his v line. Your eyes slightly widened and your nose started to bleed. He looked over at you 

"I'm so sorry, I forgot you were in here!" He said, totally telling the truth. On the inside, armin knew what he was doing, he just wanted to act clueless. "N-No its alright!" You said, looking away. *D@mnit y/n! Why did you stutter. And holy shit armin is hot!* you thought. "That's the shit that drives me crazy.." you muttered to yourself, but Armin heard it and slightly smirked.

You were getting off the bed as Armin was walking towards you, you were starting to get nervous and your stomach started to turn at the vibe Armin was giving off. 

Once he got infront of you and you were just off the bed, he gently pushed you back on the bed and hovered over you. You backed up slightly and Armin followed after you. 

You kept going back until you both where in the middle of the bed and Armin was slowly moving up to meet your face as well. Your breathing started to get heavy and your heart started to pound at the look in his eyes. He licked his lips and smirked. Your breathing started to quiver when he brought his face close to your neck. 

He purposely let out a quiet moan in your ear to rile you up and he got off of you. You whined silently and rolled your eyes "Dont do that armin.." You said quietly, knowing damn well he just turned you on. He chuckled quietly and said "That is definitely not all of the things I'm capable of y/n" He winked at you and grabbed clothes and went back to the bathroom to get changed. 

You rubbed your thighs together to try and calm down the sensation that was building up. "Damnit" you groaned quietly. He came out of the bathroom and looked at you who was struggling to come up with words. 

He smiled *That's only a little bit of my true self love* He thought to himself. "You should take a shower as well y/n" armin said, snapping you out of your thoughts. 

You nodded and silently got up, grabbing your clothes and quickly going to the bathroom. He laughed silently at your actions and went down to the kitchen for something to drink. 

He stayed down there for a good couple of minutes before going up back to the room. As if on time, the water cut off in the bathroom. He sat down on the bed and waited for you to come out. The door opend and you came out of the bathroom, your clothes sticking to your still soaking wet body, giving you a more defined look and water was dripping down your arms and legs. 

His jaw clenched and he tried to take his eyes off you but he seemed to have issues...

(Again, if you dont like your body or you dont have a 'godess' body then your perfect just the way you are and your bad bitch.) 

You felt his piercing gaze on your body, making you smirk. *Pay back is a bitch huh Armin* you thought to yourself.

You looked at Armin and he motioned you towards him with 2 fingers. You happily walked over to him and stood infront of him. 

You looked down at him and he looked up at you with a certain look in his eyes. He grabbed your thighs roughly and sat you on his lap. Your eyes slightly widened as you felt something poking at your entrance. He smirked and went close to your neck "Dont try to tease me y/n~ There is a bunch of things I could do to you but I dont want to break you so soon" he whispered into your ear, then licking down your neck. 

He pulled away and looked at you. Being the person you are, you took it as a challenge "Are you sure you're the one that's going to do the breaking here~" you said, meaning your gonna dom him. You got off of him and began to walk towards the door. 

Armin got up and pushed you against the wall to where your face was in contact with it. You felt his hot breath on your neck "You really are a tease love" he said, laughing a bit. You grinded against his boner making his laugh get cut off by a quiet and soft moan "Yea, I'm sure I wont be the one thats breaking" you said, armin could tell you where smirking just by your voice. 

He gripped your jaw with one hand, his thumb swiping your bottom lip "You can try love~ But just know your getting it after." He said. You turned around and put your hands on his chest, pushing him back until he hit the bed. He fell back with you slowly getting on top of him. 

You went down to his neck to the point where armins breath was now quivering with excitement. You put your lips on his neck, giving soft kisses. You hit a spot that made his breath hitch. You smirked and sucked on the spot, giving a nice h-ckey. 

"Y-Y/n~" was all Armin could get out as he gripped your hair. Once you thought the mark was good enough you backed away from his neck and looked at it "Perfect" you mumbled, getting up and going to the bag you brought over "What are you-" you cut him off by pulling handcuffs out the bag. 

His eyes widened "Where did you- Why did you- How did you-" He was asking so many questions so you just walked to him and handcuffed each of his wrists to the bed frame. 

He struggled most of the time but let it happen in the end. You stood in front of the bed staring at Armin who was breathing heavily, his sweatpants slightly down showing his v line again, His hair stuck to his forhead from sweating and his cheeks where flushed. You licked your lips thinking *This will be fun*

SEXUAL CONENT AHEAD!

You crawled from the end of the bed to him and straddled his waist. You slowly started to gŕińđ on him making him bite his lip. "Don't do tha- Fuckk~..." he moaned throwing his head back. 

"You see Armin, Your the one that's going to be breaking" he looked at you with a flushed face. "So, May I~?" you said as you stopped grinding on him. "Yes.. Yes please keep going~" he said, already slightly out of breath. You took off his pants as he felt your hips grind against his erection again.

"Aghh~ P-Please" he moaned out. "Please what, baby?" you said going close to his face. He groaned and his grip tightened on the handcuffs, bounding him to the bed. "You know what I want y/n" his breathing turned slightly heavier "I don't know what you want unless you tell me~" you said smirking.

He rolled his eyes "This is so embarrassing.." He mumbled you smirked and grinded against him again. 

He moaned silently again "Fine..."

You looked down at him shocked, not expecting him to give in so easily. "Please fuck my cock y/n..." You smirked and kissed him roughly. You broke the kiss and said "Will do~"

You slowly lowered yourself onto him making him let out a moan. Once you were all the way down you pulled back up to where he was almost all the way out of you.He gave you a confused look then you quickly went down

"F-Fuck-- y/n~" he moaned. You started off slow just to tease him a little as he was letting out small whimpers of pleasure. "Please go faster y/n-..." he mumbled, his eyes half lidded, and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Will do~" you said going in for a kiss as your pace sped up. You shoved your tongue into his mouth, all he could do was take the pleasure and moan into the kiss. "Ngh~" You broke the kiss as your pace quickened more. 

"Mphh-- y-y/n, You feel so good- Ahh~" He said. You laughed a little but it was cut off by a loud móáñ whenever Armin thrusted his hips up to match your bounces. "Holy S-Shit, y/nn~ Ahh~" he groaned throwing his head back at the double pleasure. "F-Fuck Armin~" you moaned 

His stomach churned at the mention of his name coming out your mouth. "Y/nnn~ I'm c-close" he moaned in a high voice, more like a squeak. You nodded as you un-cuffed his hands from the bed.

"fuck me like I'm your worst enemy~" you said, making something in armin finally snap. He quickly pushed you down with your hands above your head as he thrusted hard into you. "Ahh~ Can I cum inside you" he said panting. You nodded as your climax was coming close. 

"Cum with me y/n~" he said making You nodded. His thrusts became sloppy and his pace became slower "C-Cumming! A-Ahhh~" he let out a strangled moan His pace slowed to almost nothing as he came inside you and you came on his cock. 

"Y/n~" he finally whimperd out before he collapsed beside you. You where both left a panting and sweating mess. "T-Thanks y/n" he said out of breath. You nodded and kissed his forehead "Anytime, and also don't worry I have plan B" you said laughing. 

END OF SEXUAL CONENT!

He smiled and picked you up bridal style "H-Hey! I can walk" you said, not meaning to stutter. "Okay.." He said unsure, he sat you down on your feet and you collapsed to the ground "Damnit." you muttered. 

He laughed "I guess you did go hard on me" you said, laughing a bit as armin picked you back up. "I could give you more" He whispered into your ear. A Shiver was sent down your spine and you gave him a glare "I think I've had enough for today armin" you said with a small smirk. 

"Awe man" He said, fake pouting. He ran a warm bubble bath for you as he took a shower. Once you got in and out of the bath he helped you get dressed and He picked you up again and sat you in bed "Thanks Armin" you said smiling. 

"Anytime" He said, laying down beside you. You both fell asleep in each others embrace, wishing to never let go.

•In the morning•

You woke up with arms wrapped around your torso. 

*One minute we were on a date the next minute he was fucking me roughly* you thought, remembering the past events. You looked up at armins resting face and you brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his forhead, making him smile in his sleep You got up, making sure not to wake him up, you got off the bed, your legs still shaking. 

You groaned and struggled to walk out the bedroom. You slowly walked down to the kitchen to find something to drink. You heard someone walking down the stairs so you looked over and saw a shirtless Armin with sweatpants on. 

You almost spit your water out but you held it in. "Morning" armin said in a deeper voice then normal "Morning" you said, trying to keep your eyes off of his toned body. He smirked, "Last night was fun" He said, wrapping his hands around your waist "No. Dont try armin" you said, laughing. He pouted again. You actually wanted to do it again for some reason..

MORE SEXUAL CONENT AHEAD!

"fine.." You mumbled out quietly. He looked at you confused than realized what you meant. "You sure? You might not be able to walk today then.." He said into your ear. 

You nodded and he smirked. He turned you towards him and picked you up by your thighs and sat you on the counter and you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

He gently grasped your jaw and brought you into a rough kiss, not wasting any time. He just wanted a quick round, just the same as you so he waisted no time in taking off the shirt you were wearing which left you in nothing but underwear. 

He broke the kiss and looked up and down your body "Never got the chance to fully look at your body... God Damn your hot..." He muttered close to your lips. You smiled and felt his boner rub against your already soaked underwear. 

He smirked again and you pulled down his pants, still on the counter, once you pulled them down enough you could see a wet spot forming on his boxers. You rubbed it and he bit his lip trying not to let out a sound. He rubbed a finger over your clit and your breath hitched in your throat.

"Not trying to make a sound love?" he asked, slipping off your underwear along with his boxers "Could say the same about you." You said in a struggled breath since he already started rubbing your sensitive parts. 

"A-Ahh~" you finally let out once you felt the tip slip inside of you. "How are you still so tight- Ngh~" Armin said in a heavy breath. His pace started off slow, making sure not to hurt you.

You put your hands on the side of the counter, holding yourself up as Armin held your legs up with his hands. "Faster" you muttered out, He nodded and began to go faster. He lifted your leg up more somehow making him hit a deeper inside of you 

"F-F!ckk~" Armin moaned out when he felt you squeeze down on him. He couldnt help himself so he kept getting faster and faster "Ngh~ Your doing amazing love" Armin said.

You leaned your head into his shoulder and let out a low mo-n into his ear which seemed to make armin close to his climax. 

"Sh!tt~ Im c-close Love" Armin mo@ned out. "M-Me too~" you said as his thrusts became sloppy and rough. "C!m with me~" he said. You nodded in response and with one final thrust you came on his 🍆 and he pulled out a came on your stomach. 

You both where breathing heavily and sweating a little. He let out a low chuckle and said "Your amazing" 

END OF SEXUAL CONTENT!

You smiled and realised yall just did it on the counter "Yea uh, we need to clean up" you said, laughing nervously. "You can walk?" He asked. 

You shook your head no unsurely so he helped you up and helped you walked up the stares to the bathroom. After you both cleaned up and cleaned the kitchen your phone started to vibrate in your pocket.

You took it out and saw it was Mikasa.

"Hello Mika" You said. "Hey y/n! Where are you at? I'm at your apartment and you arent here" She asked curiously "I'm at Armins house.. Why?" You said, trying not to laugh "Because I wanted to Kn- WAIT! YOUR AT ARMIS HOUSE?" She yelled into the phone. 

Armin heard it and laughed "Yea and stop yelling" you said back laughing "Yea, sorry, but your at armins house!? Get it girl" She said teasingly.

"Well, I'll be home in a bit" you said "Ok, well I'll see ya soon" She said, hanging up. You put your phone back in your pocket and got up, your legs slightly shaking. Armin snickered making you give him a glare "Your the one who wanted it" Armin said, shrugging with a smug look.

You rolled your eyes playfully and grabbed your stuff "Let's go then" you said walking out as he followed. He drove you back to your apartment and dropped you off, but not before Mikasa saw you struggling to walk and Armin smirking. She gasped dramatically and playfully scolded you 

"You act like you haven't been like this before" you said playfully. She shut her mouth and looked away embarrassed "Bye y/n!" Armin said driving off. You and Mikasa waved bye and walked up to your apartment. She opened the door and squealed

"So? How'd it happen? Are yall dating?!" She asked excitedly. You sat on your bed and said "Well, he asked me out while we where at a fancy restaurant and the same night we.. you know.." You said, sorta embarrassed "IN ONE DAY!" She said, not meaning to yell. 

You laughed and nodded "God damn y/n" Mikasa said patting your back. "So how was he" She asked smugly. You gave her a shocked look but then looked away "Amazing." You muttered. She laughed and sat on your bed "How cute" She said into your pillow.

(I honestly have no idea how ima end this story so bare with me) 

The next day you and Mikasa went to see one of armins modeling shows again. It was him and a couple other models that where showing new fashion clothes for a famous brand. 

You and mikasa sat down in the chairs they provided for the people and waited for it to start. An announcer came on and said it was now starting. Many people came out before it was armins turn. "Damn.." you mumbled under your breath making mikasa laugh quietly. Armin caught your gaze and gave you a wink. You smiled and bit your lip slightly. 

Mikasa silently squealed and laughed as Armin walked back to the back room. After it was over you all met in the back room "You looked.. Very good" you said giving Armin a hug "Thanks y/n" He said happily. 

Eren and Mikasa looked at you and Armin with raised eyebrows while giggling like little girls "Yall are so cute" eren teased. "Wanna come over again?" Armin asked. "Sure" you said smiling "Hey brats-" Levi said coming over to you four but stopped talking. He had a small smirk "Yall are a thing now or what?" Levi smugly. 

Armin grabbed your chin gently and brought you into a quick kiss "That answer your question sir?" Armin said. Levi nodded and tried not to laugh while mikasa and eren looked grossed out "Oh be quiet mikasa, you act like you havent kissed someone before" you said playfully, looking at mikasa. She snickered and said "That's for me to know and you to find out" She said, putting her hands behind her back. 

"Anyways we should get going y/n" Armin said "Okay, Byee Mikasa and Eren oh and levi!" You said happily "Bye y/nn" Mikasa said. "Bye" Eren and levi said at the same time "Get back to work eren" Levi said, strictly to eren. 

Eren ran off and you laughed from hearing there convo. Armin drove back to his house with his hand on your thigh, rubbing it slightly with his thumb. Once you both stepped into the house 

Armin sighed "That was a long day" he said, walking into the kitchen with you following after. He leaned against the counter with a glass of water in his hand. You walked up to him and rested your head on his chest, slightly hugging him "I love you" you mumbled into his chest "I love you to y/n~" he said, caressing your head.

**Author's Note:**

> The end:) 
> 
> Sorry for any Spelling or Grammer mistakes .   
> This was.. Interetsing to say the least. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to check out my other book(s) only if you want to though.
> 
> I might add more to this, like add more sexual scenes and more parts where you and Armin go out together but idrk


End file.
